Life After the Outbreak: BELTWAY and FOUR EYES
by Trident Alexandras
Summary: After they are finished with their mission in Raccoon City, the members of the USS Wolfpack have to readjust to life afterwards. After an incident on the way back to headquarters, BELTWAY and FOUR EYES end up being closer than they thought they would be (or could be for that matter). This is the story of what happens after that incident that brought them closer.


I wrote this because I got tired of seeing fanfics that involve BELTWAY and FOUR EYES only having them fight each other or FOUR EYES annoying BELTWAY. In my mind, I have always paired them together. You know what they say about opposites attract, right? It was also requested by others. I have always wanted to see a BELTWAY/FOUR EYES pairing and I know I am not alone. I know that it may be an unpopular pairing, but... oh well...

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

ENJOY!

(P.S. This is a re-upload from a few years ago with an old account. I am starting to do this, along with edit my pre-existing stories to add more detail, as well as write new stories. Stay tuned for more!)

* * *

**Raccoon City, United States, Late October, 1998**

The Umbrella Security Service's mission in Raccoon City was done.

The team was all entering a helicopter to be escorted out of the city. They were being escorted by helicopter back to the headquarters so that no one would expect anything when they saw their vehicles on the ground. The males allowed the females to enter first and they went in afterwards. They pulled off their masks and other headgear and put all of their weapons into black gun cases with the Umbrella Corporation's logo plastered over the top. Some members were hesitant to put their weapons away, but they complied. Afterwards, they finally sat down on the cold leather seats of the helicopter. The pilot then started the engines and took off. The co-pilot glanced back at the team and then looked back down with a small smirk on his face.

BERTHA became slightly distraught after seeing his expression and uttered, "What is so funny, hmm?"

BELTWAY began to lose his cool and spoke in a noticeably higher tone but still keeping his deep voice, "Yeah man, what hell are you laughing at?! You wouldn't be fucking laughing right now if it was your ass that was on the ground instead of us! Or if you saw all of that shit that we saw back there!"

The co-pilot began to bend over and reach down for something lying on the ground. BERTHA and BELTWAY watched him as he moved, and after 30 seconds of him rambling around in whatever was on the floor in front of him, he sat up and held a small brown wooden box about the size of a textbook that appeared to have some sort of foliage embossed on the top of it.

"Whoa... whoa... calm down folks! I brought this for you all because I know you all needed something to help calm your nerves after the mission... and I know how enthusiastic BELTWAY and SPECTRE are about these.", spoke the co-pilot as he threw the box, which VECTOR caught, at the team.

"Wha... what are these? I have seen these in old American movies and war movies... but I don't know what they are.", a puzzled VECTOR said after he open the box and looked inside.

"I hope it's some nude lady magazines...", BELTWAY muttered to himself without looking at the box or VECTOR... but slightly tugging at his right leg.

"Huh...", said FOUR EYES to herself, looking down slightly unsettled by BELTWAY's statement and gesture. She had been hearing and seeing quite similar behaviors from BELTWAY ever since they landed in Raccoon City. To him, such behavior was humorous (although a lot of the time, he really meant it), she saw it as quite unprofessional. In BELTWAY's mind, this wasn't even a job. It was fun.

"Such a dirty mind!", BERTHA chuckled. BERTHA shared a similar dark and dirty humor as BELTWAY.

"We will just have to see. VECTOR, give me that box so I can see what is inside. I might know if you don't.", SPECTRE asked for the box from VECTOR, who quickly handed it to him since he didn't have a clue about it or it's contents.

"AHA! These are better than nudie mags, BELTWAY!", SPECTRE exclaimed after seeing the contents of the box.

"Then what the fuck are they then?", BELTWAY suddenly raised a brow and became less and less patient with each second, which SPECTRE could realize. With this in mind, he turned the now open box towards BELTWAY.

"Oh hell yeah! Now we are talking!", BELTWAY joyously shouted, with his eyes widened, and an even wider smile, focused on the objects in the box.

"So what's the mystery objects? Test tubes of virus samples? More collection tubes for samples?", FOUR EYES said monotonously, even though she really did hope that was what the box contained... although she knew that SPECTRE and BELTWAY would not be that enthusiastic about viruses.

"Hell no, girl! Cigars!", exclaimed a cheerful BELTWAY.

FOUR EYES slightly tilted her head down and softly said, "Oh."

BELTWAY grabbed one of the large cigars and a gold plated Zippo lighter from the humidor and then handed it to SPECTRE. SPECTRE also removed one from the box and held it over for BELTWAY to light it. SPECTRE then sat the box down in front of him between his feet. After the cigars were lit, both men began to smoke. VECTOR appeared to be slightly annoyed but remained quiet. However, BERTHA was not (her being a doctor and all).

"Enjoy your cancer logs, boys.", mockingly uttered BERTHA, crossing her legs and snobbishly observing them.

BELTWAY slightly frowned and slowly removed his cigar from his mouth and said in an annoyed tone, "Eh... mind your own business, doc. Will ya'?". BELTWAY turned away while rolling his eyes, and then put his cigar back in his mouth, although still keeping the disgruntled expression.

"Okay, but numerous medical studies have proven that smoking has negative effects on many human tissues.", said BERTHA in a monotone voice. BELTWAY grumbled in response. SPECTRE completely ignored her statements. LUPO was indifferent.

"Yo, hand me that box, man."

BELTWAY asked for the humidor from SPECTRE. SPECTRE silently (he was too busy with the cigar) handed over the cigar box to BELTWAY who then turned to FOUR EYES.

"You want one?"

BELTWAY removed his cigar and slightly winked and smiled at FOUR EYES, offering her one of the cigars. FOUR EYES looked up and blankly stared at BELTWAY for a few seconds.

"No. I... I don't smoke."

FOUR EYES looked back down and placed her hands on top of each other in her lap.

"I don't really smoke either, just on certain occasions, and getting out of this hellhole of a city is certainly an occasion worth celebrating. I understand that you're kind of shy and all-"

BELTWAY was interrupted by FOUR EYES who, without looking up, said, "I don't smoke. Never have I either. I'm telling you the truth."

"Yeah, it is not a good habit to start. You have done well in avoiding it.", said a slightly concerned BERTHA. FOUR EYES nodded in agreement.

BELTWAY rolled his eyes at BERTHA, and handed the cigar box back to SPECTRE who then sat it back down between his feet, and then continued his smoke.

"So team... anyone got any plans after we get out of here and this whole thing is worked out? You know, after Umbrella clears our records. I'm thinking about maybe starting up a security company, because I'm not sure if there is really a future in mercenary work or non-contracted security work.", said LUPO.

"I will stay with Umbrella, complete my training, and rise through the ranks. Even higher than my mentor. Simple as that."

It was apparent from his tone that VECTOR was serious about the USS.

"I think I will be staying with the USS too to do surveillance work.", SPECTRE told his plan.

"Anyone else votes to stay with the USS? BELTWAY? BERTHA? FOUR EYES."

LUPO looked around and asked the others who hadn't yet responded.

"I probably will be going into medical research. I figured out that public healthcare really didn't... suit my interests. Unless you've got something a little... _different_... in mind for me."

BERTHA smirked at the end of her statement.

"Yeah, we all know your interests. You don't like to keep 'do no harm' in mind, do you?", said BELTWAY to BERTHA who then just chuckled.

"I don't know if I should work with USS anymore since it came into bad light as a result of the outbreak. I feel I will be very limited in my research if I am to stay. I mean... none of my research will probably not even get considered for publication into any virology journals once they see who I work for. The virology community would have trouble accepting me as well... I only realized that I might have made a mistake until it was too late to leave Umbrella..."

FOUR EYES held her head down and slowly closed her eyes. LUPO placed her hand on FOUR EYE's shoulder to comfort her and said, "Do not worry. Umbrella will make sure that your record is clean before you leave, so you should have no future problems. You shouldn't have to be penalized for just doing your job."

"Yeah, but..."

FOUR EYES opened her eyes but didn't look up.

"...and you can work in the private, public, academic, or federal sectors! They all have plenty of opportunities! You know, you don't exactly have to work in your home country either. You can always request for Umbrella to pull some strings for you to get citizenship somewhere else. You know... here in the United States. In the same manner, they can pull strings to get you a job in any of the sectors I named."

LUPO kept an optimistic tone to cheer up FOUR EYES who only slightly smiled, still in deep thought.

"How about you, big guy? You haven't told us any of your plans yet.", LUPO turned to BELTWAY and asked.

"I don't know... I wanted to go into construction. I did some of that before... you know. I don't know if they'll hire me after they see my prosthetic leg. You know they're going to ask me questions about my past, and eventually someone's gonna' ask what happened. I can't go back to the Army either... I sure as hell wouldn't want to. I don't know what I'm going to do..."

BELTWAY, with a worried facial expression, held his cigar in his left hand and rubbed his beard using his right hand. While having slight stubble before they were dispatched into Raccoon City, his beard had grown somewhat thicker, but not as thick as SPECTRE's full grown beard. The helicopter was approaching Umbrella headquarters.

"Umbrella will probably get you set up with a counselor to help you re-adjust to civilian life. They might even find you some employment opportunities afterwards. You and FOUR EYES. BERTHA too if she decides to leave the USS.", LUPO reassured BELTWAY.

"I sure hope so."

BELTWAY continued smoking. BERTHA looked to LUPO excitedly and exclaimed, "Err... I take back what I said earlier... I'm staying! Especially if there a Department of... _Interrogations_." BERTHA suddenly laughed out loudly, attempting to sound evil (which she did). LUPO smiled and said, "Well... while we don't exactly have a Department of Interrogations at the moment, we could definitely work something out here with SPECTRE being a part of the Intelligence Department. You know... pull a few strings."

"Is that so?" Bertha tilted her head in enthusiasm. Before SPECTRE was about to take his cigar out of his mouth to speak, FOUR EYES commented on the suggestion with, "Oh yes, I'm sure Vladi-"

"**_BITCH_**!"

Yelling profanely in a thick Russian accent, SPECTRE suddenly turned to FOUR EYES with a heavy handed slap. FOUR EYES screamed and grabbed her face, which now had a swollen red hand-print on it, with both of her hands. Once the stinging pain of the slap settled in, FOUR EYES started to sob heavily. SPECTRE then snatched his cigar out of his mouth and threw it to the floor, and then grabbed FOUR EYES by her collar and violently pulled her to his face.

"Everything alright back there?"

The pilot yelled back to the cabin. He knew everything wasn't alright, but preferred that the team handle this. Besides, it wasn't like he could just stop the helicopter randomly and go into the back. Several team members gasped in shock and stared at SPECTRE's suddenly aggressive gestures. They were really in shock. They didn't expect things to get this intense, but pressure had been building up since they landed in Raccoon City... and by the look of it, it appeared that the "pressure" in SPECTRE had finally boiled over. When the lit cigar hit the floor, VECTOR quickly adverted his attention to it.

"Woah... we want to make it back safely!" Vector quickly grabbed the cigar from the floor of the helicopter before it caught on fire. After pulling FOUR EYES to his face, SPECTRE slapped her again with a backhand and yelled, "_**NEVER**... **EVER**_... say my name, or anyone else's name while we're in uniform again, _bitch_! Do you _fucking_ understand me?!" The young virologist cried even more heavily, which angered SPECTRE even more intensely.

"SPECTRE! **Stop it this _instant_!** Do you want to be discharged from the USS?!"

LUPO screamed at SPECTRE for him to let FOUR EYES go. She was giving him a chance, before she took more drastic measures... discharging him from life. No one was going to hurt one of her babies... _especially_ the youngest member of the Wolfpack. However, someone wasn't so willing to give him the same chance that she did. While the team members stared at SPECTRE, rage was growing inside of BELTWAY. He didn't know if it came more from a flashback being triggered by when LUPO said the word "discharged", or from what SPECTRE was doing to FOUR EYES. One thing was clear though... BELTWAY was more ticked off then a time bomb ready to explode at any given second.

SPECTRE completely disregarded anything that LUPO said to him, or the others' reactions. He was over the edge. FOUR EYES was not able to respond to him verbally, due to her being in tears. SPECTRE then violently shook her and yelled at her even louder than before.

"_**FUCKING ANSWER ME!**_"

SPECTRE rose his hand to strike her again. That was when BELTWAY threw his cigar down (which Vector picked up as well) and jumped right out of his seat and tightly grabbed SPECTRE's arm.

"Man, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! You don't hit women like that! Especially another member of the Wolfpack! Are you out of your _goddamn_ mind?!"

SPECTRE quickly turned his attention to BELTWAY and said, "This bitch needs to punished. She knows the rules. She knows that we aren't supposed to say names. She _knows_! And you're going to know too..._ if you don't let me go_." BELTWAY squeezed SPECTRE's arm more tightly, which caused him to grunt in pain. "ARGGH!" FOUR EYES continued crying, but she was able to finally reply to SPECTRE.

"I... I... I'm ss-sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize to this fucking piece of _shit_." BELTWAY said to FOUR EYES, and then looked back to SPECTRE. "You're the only _bitch_ on this helicopter right now. You probably spent the more time up here in the helicopter doing 'reconnaissance' than anything else, while we were down there on the ground risking our asses, you _sorry ass_ fucking coward! You should be the one getting punished! How the fuck would you feel if someone just smacked you around like that?! You know, like a 'bitch'?! _Huh, bitch?!_" BELTWAY snatched SPECTRE to him and he was forced to let FOUR EYES go. She quickly ran to a seat next to LUPO to sit.

"Argh, let me go! You let that bitch get away, you dumbass!" BELTWAY squeezed SPECTRE's arm even tighter and he groaned and started to breathe heavily.

"_Shut up..._"

"Uuuggrrhh! Hhhh... hhhuhhh... ahhhhuhh... hey, you... you've got a 'Noou Yaaawwkk' accent. No wonder you're so crazy. What... is it all of those lights 24/7... all those blowing horns... you're from the city. Someone like you wouldn't know to survive in the wilderness. When I was younger... in Russia... I-"

"_I said..._ **shut the FUCK up**!"

"You're stupid. You truly are. Actually stupid. My God... you're a dumbass... no wonder you got kicked out of the Army... _Hector_..."

"_**YOU'RE DEAD, MOTHERFUCKER!**_"

BELTWAY suddenly threw SPECTRE to the ground and started punching him in the face and sides. FOUR EYES screamed, while BERTHA laughed... VECTOR and LUPO just watched. SPECTRE attempted to defend himself against the flood of punches by punching BELTWAY in the stomach while he was on top of him, but it seemingly did nothing at all. BELTWAY didn't even budge. SPECTRE grunted with every punch, with each grunt being louder than the one before. BELTWAY started to choke him, and this is when LUPO jumped in to stop the "fight".

"Alright, alright... that's enough, boys..."

LUPO nudged BELTWAY to make him get off of SPECTRE. He obeyed the gesture, stood up, and headed for a seat... but not before kicking SPECTRE. When he walked past VECTOR, he offered to give him his cigar that he was smoking before.

"This yours?"

"Yeah man... thanks..."

VECTOR nodded and handed him the cigar. BELTWAY sat down beside FOUR EYES. SPECTRE slowly stood up in pain and went to sit down. He just snatched the cigar out of VECTOR's hand and sat in a corner facing away from the rest of the team, embarrassed and angered by what happened to him. BELTWAY turned to FOUR EYES and observed her for a few seconds, wondering what his next move should be... or even if he should make a next move. FOUR EYES was still lightly crying from being attacked by SPECTRE. Compassion... it was something strange for BELTWAY. Even somewhat cringey. However, he knew that since he joined in on the "action" that just happened, he had to see them out of it. BELTWAY finally gathered up enough sensitivity to show compassion... anyways, this would have to become a regular emotion of his if he was to adjust to life outside of the USS or the military... life with civvies. He sighed heavily, cleared his throat, and put his hand on FOUR EYES' shoulder.

"So... you alright, _bebita_?"

FOUR EYES sniffled as much as she could to stop crying. BELTWAY then did something that he thought he could never see himself doing... he took his hand and wiped the tears from FOUR EYES' face... and rubbed the area that SPECTRE slapped to soothe the pain. Was he truly gone as crazy as SPECTRE said he was? Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, who knew what this could turn into.

"... huh..." FOUR EYES was just as shocked as BELTWAY was. "Oh... thanks. Yeah... yeah, I- I'm fine."

"Good... good..."

BELTWAY rubbed and patted FOUR EYES' back. Even while he comforted FOUR EYES, he got a sort of "nervous as hell" feeling inside. Maybe it was because doing something like he just did was so unusual to him. Or... he actually had feelings for her. Who ever knew? Once again, either way... he needed to think on it. The helicopter was finally nearing headquarters. The Umbrella Security Service helicopter landed on a helipad behind the Umbrella Headquarters.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at your destination! Thank you for flying AirUSS!", jokingly said the pilot, trying to lighten the mood after what just happened on board, who then unlocked the helicopter's doors.

"Hey, were here."

BELTWAY gently tapped FOUR EYES' shoulder, who responded by simply nodding. LUPO was first to exit and then she stood beside the helicopter's door to lead the others out to make sure that there were no more incidents before they could get inside.

"Alright, everyone out. We need to get back to our rooms quickly so we can get everything sorted out. BELTWAY, SPECTRE, don't forget to put out those cigars. No smoking on the Umbrella Campus."

Everyone stood up and walked to the exit. BERTHA was in front, followed by BELTWAY, FOUR EYES, VECTOR, and SPECTRE in the back. VECTOR stood in front of SPECTRE to make sure that he didn't try anything. FOUR EYES stayed considerably close to BELTWAY. BELTWAY and SPECTRE snubbed out their cigars in an ashtray besides the helicopter door and exited the helicopter along with the other USS members. When they walked past LUPO, she acknowledged what happened.

"Oh, and boys... play nice."

"_Sí, señora._"

BELTWAY nodded and continued with FOUR EYES still close to him. SPECTRE didn't say anything and kept walking.

"I will call for someone around here to come and pick up these weapon cases and take them back to Acquisitions. After you get to your rooms and remove all of your gear and change into civilian clothing, someone will come and pick it up for you. Just put it all in the cases that you will find in front of your individual sleeping quarters when you enter. Then put it outside of your rooms beside the door.", instructed the co-pilot.

"_Bon, je vais demander à mon équipe de faire comme vous l'avez demandé, car c'est le bon protocole. Merci beaucoup et bonne journée._ (Okay, I'll ask my team to do as you requested, because that's the right protocol. Thank you very much and good day.)", spoke LUPO in her native French. The pilots understood all of their native languages. The co-pilot slightly smiled and thumbed up at LUPO.

"Damn, you ladies got sexy voices...", BELTWAY spoke to himself, tugging at his leg like he did earlier.

"What was that?", asked LUPO, who quickly turned to BELTWAY and stared directly at him.

"It's nothing.", said BELTWAY nervously shaking and rubbing his head. He knew very well what he was trying to do. He had more than a slight crush on a certain member of the Wolfpack (it wasn't LUPO either).

LUPO then began to lead the team to the main building so that they could check in and get settled.

So what was next?

How would things work themselves out between BELTWAY, SPECTRE, and FOUR EYES? Would there be anymore "confrontations"? This was just the beginning of the uncertainties. If they ever decided to go back to civilian life successfully, they would need their slate wiped clean. That meaning, free of any associations with the Umbrella Corporation or Raccoon City...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. In the chapters after this one, I will start to use the characters real names. All of these capitalized codenames make reading a bit of a chore, doesn't it?

See you in the next chapter! :)


End file.
